


Take A Slice

by hinamicchi



Series: How To Be A Human Being [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: "Wake me when the bell rings / I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my day dreams"How funny that two words that hold opposite meanings both have four letters. How funny that, when it came to you, they meant the same thing.





	Take A Slice

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of my collection "How To Be A Human Being" inspired by the Glass Animals album under the same name. Each work is inspired by a different song and focuses on a character from the Kou Empire. Hope you enjoy!

There was never going to be a relationship between the Magi and you- in fact, a relationship between the Magi and _anyone_ was out of the question. He held no love for you, only lust. He had no thoughts of a future with you, only what he could do tomorrow to get what he wanted from you.  
        He was a powerful man: Sultry in his actions and expressions, smooth in his words, sly in his thoughts. To him, you were nothing more than a body, something he could use to express his physical desires.  
        At least, that's how it was supposed to be.  
        Judar was screwed up; Hell, even he knew that. He just never thought he would be screwed up enough to crave attention from someone that wasn't just physical. It was obvious that he was possessive of you in more ways than just the physical aspects, but it was so out of character that no one said anything. It just didn't seem possible.  
        Resentment would flow off of him in waves should he see anyone else talking to you or being overly friendly, be that man or woman. If anyone touched you, even just to get your attention, the hairs on the back of his neck would stand on edge. Judar disliked -no, _hated_ \- to see you give anyone other than him affection. Your smile belonged to _him_ , your laugh belonged to _him_ , you belonged to _him_.  
        Later on he would think about his actions, and the hatred he held for himself that he'd managed to bury over the years would rise up just a little more. Why did you matter to him? You were just supposed to be an outlet, so why did he get upset when he saw you living life like a normal person with healthy relationships?  
        Was it jealousy? Did he want what you had?  
        No. He just wanted you.

        Laying beside you in his bed, Judar glared at your sleeping form. It was some ungodly time in the middle of the night/early morning, but the Magi didn't feel like sleeping. He hated you and the affect you had on him; there was no way he would ever cast you away or let you leave, though.  
        Picking up a lock of your hair, he let the strands slip between his fingers. He repeated his actions, continuing to glare at you as he did so. He could have anything he wanted, so why did it scare him so much to know that he had you? Why did the idea of letting you go off without his supervision set him on edge? It was ridiculous and he hated it, but Judar knew he wouldn't ever want the feeling to go- That would have had to mean that he'd lost you, or that he'd given into his feelings, neither of which were an option.  
        Tugging on a strand of your hair, Judar heard you gasp awake and flinch, raising your hands to your head and rolling over to look at him.  
        "Judar?" You asked, your voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing?"  
        Grabbing a handful of your hair, Judar roughly pulled your face towards his and shoved his mouth onto yours. It took a second before you slowly reciprocated the kiss, your scalp tingling from where Judar had grabbed your hair.  
        As the kiss continued, Judar's grip loosened and he began to smooth out your locks, sliding his hand down to rest on the nape of your neck, gently urging you even closer. It was such an odd change in demeanor for the Magi, but you'd dealt with this sort of thing before. He liked to act soft to get you to fall like putty into his hands, only to tease you later about how willing you'd been. This time was different though, like he was harboring actual affection for you. His movements were soft, tentative, gentle, caring.  
        Without warning, Judar ripped his mouth away from yours, refusing to meet your eyes and instead staring at the sheets the two of you were tangled in. He kept his hold on the back of your neck, though, and tightened it. Just a little.  
        "What's wrong?" Your voice was hushed, concerned, wondering why he'd awoken you just to do that. Was he sick?  
        "I don't know," The response was below a whisper, shaky and nervous. Neither of you moved for several minutes, your now-awake brain trying to make sense of everything that was going on. In the middle of the silence, Judar lifted his head and placed his forehead against yours in an intimate gesture you'd never experienced from him. His eyes were squeezed shut, still refusing to look at you. "I hate what you do to me. I hate you."  
        You didn't do anything, waiting to see if this was another joke of his and if he was about to start laughing. When nothing happened, you let out a quiet sigh and closed your eyes as well, placing one hand to cup his cheek. You tried to ignore the feeling of him pressing into your palm, as it would have been too distracting otherwise.  
        "I'm sorry."  
        He said nothing after that, continuing to press into your touch and rest his forehead against yours. You realized that this was a moment of weakness for the man, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he surrendered himself to you. This would likely be the first, last, and only time you witnessed Judar like this, silent and reverting back to the scared little boy you knew he really was.

_"I hate you."_

        That would be the closest Judar would ever get to saying the words he was so terrified of, the words that would never really be true.  
        None of that mattered at the moment, though. For now, all you could do was hold him and wait for him to go back to normal.


End file.
